


Shower Scene

by Poe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Gratuitious Shower Scene, I borrowed a character from another thing because I needed them, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Skype, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: Written for fandomlovespuertorico with the prompt 'fake boyfriends/relationship'.Steve tells his mom he's dating someone, it kinda snowballs from there, really.





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/gifts).



                “Mom, mom, I’m fine, honestly, you don’t need to worry about me,” Steve says, running a hand through his hair as he talks to his laptop camera, his mother’s face smiling back at him via Skype.

                “I’m just worried you’re lonely, Steve, you deserve to be happy,” she frets, and he grins.

                “I’m not lonely, I’ve got Bucky,” Steve smiles.

                “Well, that’s not the same, though, is it? Now, there’s a nice boy called Robert, you used to go to school with him, do you want his number? He says he remembers you.”

                “Argh, no. Mom, please, honestly, I don’t  - please don’t start handing my number out to strangers again.”

                “That was one time.”

                Steve looks at her, eyebrow quirked.

                “Okay, twice. But I _worry_.”

                “Honestly – look, I mean,” Steve starts, and then has a light bulb moment. “I actually am seeing someone.”

                “Don’t you lie to your mother, Steven. I know where you live,” she warns. He tries not to give away any hint that he’s being anything less than honest, and ploughs ahead, because this could be the only way to get her out of his love life.

                “It’s – it’s kinda new, so I didn’t want to say anything. Ya know, jinx it or anything.”

                His mom looks at him as though she’s just caught him stealing sweets from the jar.

                “What’s their name?” She asks, and Steve’s mind goes blank. At that moment, he overhears Bucky’s appalling singing in the shower, and makes an executive decision.

                “It’s Bucky, mom.”

                Her face lights up immediately. Apparently, he’s said the right thing.

                “Well, why didn’t you tell me so earlier? Oh Stevie, that’s wonderful, I was wondering when you two were going to figure it out!”

                “Figure… what out?” Steve asks, confused.

                “Oh honey. Oh, I’m so pleased for you! Where is he? Can I talk to him? I need to give him… what do they call it? The trowel talk?”

                “The shovel talk? And no. No, you are not doing that. Anyway, he’s in the shower. I can’t just – go get him.”

                “Steven Grant Rogers, if he loves you, he will get out of the shower for you so your mother can threaten him.”

                “He doesn’t – love me. Look, that’s, I’m not going to do that,” Steve splutters.

                His mom’s eyes narrow.

                “Okay, okay, I’ll get him.”

                He gets up from the laptop, and making sure he’s out of earshot, mutters a _Jesus Christ_ to himself, before heading over to the bathroom door, on the other side of which, Bucky is screeching out a version of – well, Steve isn’t entirely sure what, but he’s pretty sure no song writer would put that many off notes in a single chorus. He raps on the door and the screeching stops. After a moment, the door creaks open and Bucky sticks his head out, his long hair covered in suds of shampoo.

                “This better be important, Rogers,” Bucky says, adjusting the towel around his waist.

                “I told my mom we’re dating and now she wants proof,” Steve hisses.

                “Fucking – what? Why?”

                “Okay, first off, it would be an honour and a privilege to date me, so stop acting so insulted, and secondly, she wanted to set me up with Bob Newby, the kid from AV Club in high school?”

                “Steve, you were in AV Club. We were both in AV Club,” Bucky points out.

                “Yes, but we’re much cooler now. I feel like Bob might not be. Anyway. That is really not the issue here. The issue is she is on Skype right now and literally made me pull you out of the shower to prove that we’re dating.”

                “But we’re _not_.”

                “I will wash the dishes.”

                Bucky gives him a look Steve didn’t think best friends were supposed to give each other, of utter distrust.

                “Steve, I know you go to Walmart and buy new dishes every time we fill the sink up, no washing up liquid ‘cures chipped plates’.”

                “Fine. But you do it too.”

                “Never said I didn’t. God, we’re terrible people.”

                “We should maybe stop doing that.”

                “Ehhh,” Bucky makes a hand wavey gesture. “Adulting is hard.”

                “Well, it’s just got harder – ”

                “ – that’s what she said,” Bucky interjects.

                “For fuck’s – look, if my mom finds out I’m lying then she’s going to start giving out my number again. And she’ll never trust me. Ever.”

                “You will do the washing up. For a month. You owe me.”

                “Wow, because dating me would be such a hardship.”

                “Beginning to think so, yeah,” Bucky says and Steve elbows him in the ribs. “Fine.”

                “Okay, she’s waiting.”

                “Oh shit, she’s going to see my nipples. Wait, that’s like, the dream. She’ll be living the dream, Stevie.”

                “Your nipples are stupid.”

                “That doesn’t even make sense.”

                Steve drags Bucky back over to the laptop, and Bucky makes every effort to drip on everything possible along the way, much to Steve’s chagrin.

                “Hello ma’am,” Bucky nods at the laptop, and Steve tries to ignore the way his mom’s eyes drag down to Bucky’s torso.

                “James, have you been working out?” She replies.

                Steve wants to put his head in his hands and cry.

                “I have, actually, I’m glad you noticed. Some people don’t, you see,” Bucky replies, nodding in Steve’s direction.

                “I notice! I notice things!” Steve exclaims. Because, does he ever.

                “Hush, Rogers, I’m flirting with your mother,” Bucky presses a finger to Steve’s lips to silence him. Steve does the only thing he can do and flicks his tongue out to lick him. He tastes of body wash, which smells delicious but does not taste it.

                “You licked me!” Bucky protests.

                “You taste gross!” Steve retorts.

                “I’m clean, you heathen.”

                “Boys,” Steve’s mom interrupts.

                “Sorry, mom. Anyway, Bucky is here, we’re dating, it’s awesome, anyway, we have to go now, he’s dripping on me, Bucky fu – flipping stop it.”

                Bucky shakes his hair out a little and splashes Steve in the process.

                “Hang on a minute there, James, is my son telling the truth? You’re courting him?”

                “Alas, it is true, ma’am. Somebody had to do it.”

                “Rude,” Steve mutters. “Also, _courting_?”

                “Oh, James, you could do so much better for yourself,” Steve’s mom says and grins.

                “I know, but you know me, I’ve always been too damn charitable for my own good. It’ll be the death of me.”

                “I’ll show you the death of you,” Steve grumbles.

                “You’re a very violent person, you know that?” Bucky asides. “Ma’am, your son is threatening me. I just want that on record.”

                “You two are adorable,” she says, to two very confused splutters. “I’m just glad you both figured it out. Me and your family were getting very impatient, James.”

                “Wha - ?” Bucky starts, but Steve cuts him off.

                “Anyway, we have to go now, Bucky, you are making puddles. If you break my laptop, you are buying me a new one.”

                “What’s yours is mine, babydoll,” Bucky grins.

                “Argh. Bye mom, love you, see you soon, bye, bye!” Steve says hurriedly, and slams the laptop shut.

                “I hate you so much,” he says to Bucky.

                “Wow, that honeymoon period didn’t last long.”

                “Can you try _not_ flirting with my mother when you’re half naked?”

                “Jealous?”

                Steve coughs.

                “ _No_.”

                “Okay then,” Bucky says, eyeing him strangely. He heads back towards the bathroom. “I’m going to go finish my shower. You’re welcome to join me.”

                “Very funny, Buck,” Steve says, and Bucky’s face sort of does a thing and he looks briefly disappointed.

                “Yeah, guess it is,” is all he says, and closes the door behind him. Soon, the water is running again, but Bucky doesn’t start singing.

                Steve stands there, rooted to the spot, his heart beating harder than it should be. What – no. Bucky was just – no. Bucky wasn’t serious. It’s just – how they are. They’ve never been – they’d never. Unless.

                Steve’s hand is on the doorknob of the bathroom before he knows it.

                It’s a bad decision.

                Terrible.

                But – there’s something about the way Bucky looked at him. Something that makes Steve think that he’s not been going crazy the last few months. That when he’s been looking at Bucky, Bucky might have been looking back.

                Maybe.

                Terrible idea.

                He pushes the door open, it’s not locked.

                Bucky doesn’t hear him initially, over the sound of the shower, so Steve clears his throat. The door is fogged up, but there’s enough – and Steve can make out everything. Bucky meets his eye, and it feels like a challenge.

                Steve pulls the shower door open and without thinking, steps inside, the water drenching him in seconds, and he steps towards Bucky in the small cubicle. Bucky’s eyes fall to his lips and Steve knows.

                Bucky is pliant and soft and Steve pushes him against the shower tiles as he seeks out Bucky’s mouth, wondering, as Bucky responds, why they haven’t been doing this the whole damn time. Bucky’s hands are in his hair, pulling him closer, and his mouth is hot and his tongue is everywhere and Steve holds onto Bucky’s hips for dear life as the water pounds down and his clothes start to cling to him.

                Bucky pulls away first. Steve looks at him, the red of his mouth, his eyes darkened, breathing heavily.

                “I didn’t think – fuck. Steve. Your clothes.”

                “Doesn’t matter,” Steve murmurs, hypnotised by Bucky’s mouth. He goes to kiss him again, but Bucky lets the kiss land on his cheek.

                “Steve, Stevie, god, I’d hoped but, never – ” Bucky manages, before chasing Steve’s lips with his own.

                Steve is aware of how naked Bucky is against him, and it’s setting his brain alight with ideas. But it’s – this – it’s too much, too soon and he steps back again, his socks slipping against the bottom of the shower.

                “Second thoughts?” Bucky asks, leaning back against the tiles, looking like sin personified.

                “No – just – fast. Too fast,” Steve pants.

                “Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Fast. Dammit, Steve. Look at you, just look at you. Can’t do anything without the maximum amount of drama, huh.”

                Steve runs a hand through his own hair, before plucking at his jeans, which are sticking uncomfortably to his legs.

                “There’s a reason people don’t wear clothes in the shower, huh?” He asks and Bucky laughs.

                “Ruins the fun.”

                “Still kinda fun.”

                “Only kinda?” Bucky pouts.

                Steve reaches up and turns the shower spray off without breaking eye contact with Bucky. Bucky looks at him with promise.

                “So, slow down a bit, huh?” Bucky says.

                “We need to get dry,” Steve replies, and steps out, holding the door for Bucky.

                “You gonna put on a show?” Bucky smirks, and Steve looks over his shoulder at him.

                “Seems only fair.”

                There’s nothing sexy about peeling off soaking wet skinny jeans, but Bucky still bites his lip as he watches Steve shuck them down, inch by inch, revealing more and more flesh. With his hoodie and t-shirt off, he’s finally, finally down to his boxers, and, adorably, his socks, when he looks at Bucky.

                “All in?”

                “All in.”

                And then the boxers (and socks) are gone, and Bucky can’t help but step forward and press himself against the full length of Steve’s body, wet skin to wet skin, and Steve groans.

                Bucky buries his head in Steve’s shoulder and mouths at the skin there.

                Steve bucks against him, but Bucky presses a hand to Steve’s hip.

                “Slow, Stevie, slow. All the time in the world.”

                Steve whines, but allows Bucky to wrap a towel around him, before doing the same for himself.

                “Dammit, Steve, look at you,” Bucky says, and Steve feels himself blush. Bucky reaches out a hand to touch, but withdraws it at the last second. “If I start touching you, I’ll never stop.”

                “Fuck slow,” Steve growls, and captures Bucky’s mouth with his own.

                “Bedroom,” Bucky manages, and they stumble through, and Bucky realises Steve’s words weren’t just a curse, but a mission statement.

*

                “Never coulda pretended,” Bucky says, drawing swirls on Steve’s chest idly with one finger.

                “Hmm?”

                “To your mom. To anybody. Coulda never pretended. Would’ve broken my heart.”

                “I didn’t know,” Steve says, honestly.

                “Seemed to spend half my life staring at you, and half my life pretending not to,” Bucky admits.

                “Guess that’s why we were never looking in the same direction.”

                “’til now.”

                “Yeah, ‘til now.” Steve moves and captures Bucky’s hand, threading their fingers together.

                “You think this is gonna be weird?” Bucky asks.

                “Didn’t feel weird. Might need to double check to be sure though.”

                “I appreciate your respect for the scientific method,” Bucky agrees.

                “It is very important.”

                “Hmm,” Bucky moves to rest his head on Steve’s chest.

                “I couldn’t’ve pretended either,” Steve says.

                “Guess you never could lie to your mom.”

                “Guess not.”

                “I’m glad,” Bucky says, and then yawns. “You wore me out, Rogers.”

                “You never did have any stamina.”

                Bucky props himself up and looks down at Steve, challenge in his eyes.

                “Is that how it is?”

                “That’s how it is.”

                “I’ll show you.”

*

                Forgotten, on a laptop that doesn’t work so well, with a creaky hinge that doesn’t always shut down the system, sits a series of Skype messages.

                [17:56] So help me Steven Grant Rogers, I knew you were lying.

                [18:01] Steve? Oh honey, use your head for once in your life.

                [18:03] Atta boy.

                [18:47] USE PROTECTION!!! LOVE YOU!!!! Bring James to see me soon! Xoxo Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and to debwalsh for donating to make this a thing that exists in the world. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely, but I'm pretty sure you knew that already.
> 
> You can find me at new-salem on tumblr, but I'm not really very active any more. 
> 
> More fic coming soon as I work my way through the rest of the FLPR fics I have to write! So pleased to be a part of this! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Poe's Shower Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066077) by [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh)




End file.
